


过火

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: Draven和父亲喝了一次酒，试图把他灌醉。他成功了。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 8





	过火

Draven Kondraki曾用了自己一般的人生去思考爱情这个问题，另一半没被启用是因为那个时候他还是个小屁孩儿，当然对于Benjamin来说也许他现在也是。问题就在这里，他的父亲认为可爱的儿子会在成年之后找个般配的女性……或者男性——Draven是个gay，他的父亲早就知道——而Ben会用审视的目光观察那些觊觎他儿子或者他儿子觊觎的人，最后看到他们步入婚姻殿堂。

Benjamin没想到自己一夜之间从审查的公婆降职成了被审的一方。他从没想过人生的第二春来得就像是丘比特刚刚换上诸葛连弩，还没习惯这混搭的手感就把两个同样姓氏的男人钉死在了一起，出于同源的骨和血再一次融合，等到他们发现身体组织坚持着想要将两人缝合为一，事态已经向悬崖峭壁呼啸而去，在粉身碎骨之前，来一段互诉衷肠是标准戏码了。

但Draven年轻人的脑回路已经不接受这古板教条了，比起生死关头的热泪盈眶，他想到的是自己上车以后还没来得及补票。

把Benjamin灌醉比Draven想象的还要容易，这个喜爱酒精的男人对自己儿子的防备心理几乎为零，这让Draven感觉到了一丝愧疚。麦芽的清香在酒精铺天盖地的霸道之下挣扎着探出头，简直和Benjamin一模一样，刚烈的酒精掩盖了飘着木头和水果香气的麦田，Benjamin Kondraki就是一瓶劣质的烈酒。

中年男人沉重的躯体被小心翼翼地放在了床上，Draven犹豫着俯下身，凝视父亲并不安稳的睡颜。即使在梦中Benjamin也皱着眉，他很少有真正快乐的时候，不是发泄般歇斯底里的狂笑，也不是擦拭着西洋剑的狞笑。基金会的工作从没有给他带来过快乐，Draven的呼吸变得更轻，但是他不会忘记自己的成年礼上父亲笑得多开心，就好像在站点里死活由天的生活根本不算什么似的。那是因为他， **只是** 因为他。

谁也不知道常年酗酒给Benjamin带来了怎么样的酒精抗性，也许他会醒的很快，Draven听到自己的心脏跳动越发响亮。他随时可能睁开眼睛，Draven，你要临阵脱逃吗？

不，绝不。于是Draven深深地呼吸了一下，酒精沉在他的肺泡中，随着气流缓缓呼出。他的唇贴上了更加干燥的唇。Draven细致地描摹着唇形，舔舐残留的微量酒液，他从没尝到过如此令人沉醉的味道，因而他的犹豫瞬间烟消云散了。Benjamin的呼吸变得微微急促，他偏过头似是想要摆脱束缚，却被Draven更加用力地抱紧。Draven撬开了他父亲的牙关，近乎贪婪地掠夺着。他的手解开Benjamin本就因为不拘小节的性格敞开了几颗扣子的衬衫，年轻美好的肉体与之紧密相贴。

无论何时，Benjamin总是能给Draven带来安全感。

Benjamin发出了呼吸不畅的沉重喘息，他快要醒了，Draven清晰地意识到这一点，但事实上他没有一点退缩，与之相反，他以一个优秀特工的职业素养快速除去了Benjamin身上所有的衣物。Draven知道自己在期待Benjamin清醒过来后的反应——期待又忐忑，他的父亲不会拒绝他，即使这件事是那样过火，但他不希望因为儿子的身份被纵容。他恋恋不舍地离开Benjamin的嘴唇，看着对方因为突然得到了足够的氧气而大口呼吸，Draven低下头，顺着他的侧颈舔舐，感受到了Benjamin细微的战栗，他的反应是那样小心翼翼，即使意识朦胧也压抑着，是刻进潜意识里的隐忍。

但是Draven希望看到一个能对自己敞开的Benjamin。他继续下移，含住了Benjamin的乳尖，几乎是立刻，他意识到了身下人明显的颤抖，于是他变本加厉地舔弄着，另一边则以手拨弄按压，他始终注意着Benjamin的反应，因此看到了起伏逐渐频繁的胸膛与Benjamin颤动的眼睫。他快要醒了。

Benjamin确实醒来了，因为胸膛上的湿意和细微却绵长的快感，过量的酒精和刚刚醒转的蒙眬让他没法想清楚究竟发生了什么：他身上趴着一个人，家里只有两个人，所以他身上的是Draven，而有人在抚摸他——理所当然，那也是Draven，他在吸吮着自己……WHAT THE HELL？！

在挣扎变的猛烈的瞬间Draven就感受到了，他抬起眼眸，绿色的眼睛对上Benjamin的，见鬼，Benjamin还从那眼睛中看到了笑意。这是什么他妈的异常影响还是喝醉了的他的儿子把他错认成了母亲——不，任何一种可能都完全没法给他带来安慰感，但这会帮助他认知到应该一拳挥过去还是……于是他挣扎着开口，声音比他想象的还要沙哑：“……Draven？”

他身上的动作停滞了一下，这无疑是在肯定他的想法，而后他发现Draven并非停止了动作——微凉贴上了他的下半身，惊得他几乎要弹起来：“操，臭小鬼你在干什么！”

这个时候的标准答案应该是“干你啊”，Draven想，但如果他这么说，多半会被Benjamin踹下床。特工生了薄茧的指腹摩擦过男人最为敏感的部位，他如愿以偿地听到了Benjamin压抑的闷哼，Draven压下嘴角萌生的微笑，用他最真诚的声音回答：“爸，我爱您。（Benjamin下意识想说什么却被直接打断）不是儿子对父亲的爱，我想亲吻您，抚摸您，进入您，听到您不需要压抑的声音……”

“我操你……你闭嘴啊！”暴躁的吼声被Draven有些生涩的套弄打断，Benjamin抓住床单，他确实起了反应，因为该死的生理性快感。Benjamin确切地感觉到理智的逐渐崩溃，他不是第一次跟男人搞，但炮友和儿子有他妈的什么可比性吗？

“爸爸，可以吗？”这个时候Draven的另一只手已经摸到了后面，如果他拒绝这一切当然就会停下，像是一场宿醉之后的荒唐梦境被塞进记忆的流放之地。但是Draven的眼睛看着他的，那里没有满天星辰，却有烛火微光。

“随便你吧……”Benjamin闭上眼睛沉沉地叹了口气，声音轻得不像他自己。

如果他此刻睁开眼睛就会看到Draven突然发亮的眼睛，他的儿子俯下身，给了他一个轻柔的吻。

身后被开拓的感觉并不是完全陌生，但如此温柔的确实是第一次，Benjamin发誓自己从来没这么僵硬过，他双手紧紧抓着床单，竭力抑制着自己的呻吟。然而Draven并不满足于此，他想看到不一样的Ben。又一根手指探进来时Draven能感觉到周围肠壁止不住的收缩，即使隔着较凉的润滑也很温暖，他又加了一根。

“等等，Draven，啊……慢一点……”Benjamin终究忍不住发声，他当然经历过比这更粗暴得多的，但面对Draven他根本不可能放松下来，沉浸入舒适快感的前一刻背德的伦理总是把他揪出。纷乱的思绪让他想逃离又想继续，也许他甚至不知道自己在说什么。

Draven不答，他细致地探索着，这点快感逐渐无法满足开始进入状态的身体，Benjamin难耐地动了一下，无意间刚好使Draven按上了那个隐秘的凸起。也许是因为用力过重，Benjamin的反应比他想象的还要剧烈，几乎瞬间那双碧绿的眼睛就蒙上了水雾，没来得及闭上的嘴发出反射性的高喊，早已挺立的性器颤抖着射出白浊，脱力感反而让他放松了些许，几乎没有间隙地，Benjamin意识到Draven的性器已经抵在了后面。

“我可以进来吗，Ben？”他甚至在征求意见，老天啊这比直接插进来还糟糕，要是现在Benjamin面对的是其他什么人——比如他那些糟糕的同事们，尤其是Clef，他肯定直接给他们的老二来一脚让他们去医疗单位报到，但Draven不一样，肯定不一样，即使做着同样的事情Draven也理应享有特权。Benjamin想，这是他的亏欠，于是他几乎没有弧度地点了点头，Draven没有错过。

他不知道自己应该对儿子的资本惊人感到骄傲还是对这资本全还给了了自己感到羞耻，总之他抓住床单的手一再用力，却被Draven用巧力轻轻捞起。骤然丢失了支撑的Benjamin突然然慌乱起来，不着力的虚浮让他只能跟随Draven的牵引揽住儿子的脖子颈，位置移动使Draven的性器在他的肠壁上狠狠碾过，他甚至没法控制自己的声带产生引起的震动。

Draven很快就找准准了地方，前列腺被准确操干的快感就快淹没Benjamin的神志，一直期被专横地掠过，下半身再一次挺立了起来。但是……“操……哈啊……你在，在说什么……嗯……该死的东西啊！”再次开口就无法抑制自己发出呻吟，但无论如何在被自己儿子操的时候叫成那样也太超过他的羞耻心，却他如何拒绝Draven？那是Draven啊，他生命中的特殊和唯一，他从来就对Draven没有任何办法。

“ Ben……爸爸。” Draven的动作越来越快，特工的体能Benjamin处在了失去意识的边缘，这个原本熟悉的称呼令他严重然一惊，Draven立即注意到了他后穴的收缩和不自觉抱得更紧的手臂，于是年轻的特工在博士耳边变本加厉地低语，热气给耳尖染上红色，Benjamin想让他闭嘴，开口却只能是不成调的呻吟。

Draven却不打算放过他，进出的动作越释放肆意，他直视着Benjamin染上情欲的绿色眼睛，他知道能看到这样的Ben的只有自己，但他就是想听Benjamin的亲口承认。

“哈啊……小兔崽子……说什么呢……唔嗯……” Benjamin脸一红就想把Draven推开，然而Draven的一个挺动就让他失去了所有力气，Draven霸道地占有他但Benjamin看得出他的脆弱，这个小子没法承受他的避而不谈，而他没法像嘲笑别人那样把他的自尊踩在脚底摩擦-这件事上他甚至比Draven自己都要敏感，“我-”

Draven却打断了他的话语，Benjamin不甚清晰的目光落在Draven的身上，也许是错觉，他看到了狡猾的。身后的挺弄突然突然再度加速，来不及褪去的快感互相推挤着涌上更高的巅峰，Benjamin听到自己染上哭腔的叫喊，这是从未有过的，但如此真实，他只能把自己完全托付给Draven，像是向罪恶源头索求一点点的光明。他们本不应该。这个念头在Benjamin的脑海中一闪而过，被淹没于高潮来临的过度快感。

Benjamin疲惫的土地倒回去，甚至懒得管Draven没有戴套就射在里面的事情，酒精再度开始发挥作用，他想睡个好觉。但等一分钟，Draven也没有离开的意思。

他疑惑地睁开眼睛，对上了Draven晶晶亮的眸子。

“我们再来一次吧？”

END.


End file.
